The invention pertains to an arrangement for storing objects with an installation element, such as a shelf, cupboard shell or cupboard, in a drywall construction, and, in particular, to drywall construction including a frame construction with vertical upright profiles, wherein the installation elements are fastened to the upright profiles. The invention also pertains to a method for fastening of installation elements in a drywall construction providing an arrangement, such as a cupboard shell, for keeping of objects, wherein the drywall construction has a frame construction with vertical upright profiles to which the installation elements are fastened. The vertical upright profiles may have a C-shaped cross section with legs.
Drywall constructions are generally known from the prior art. They consist of a frame construction, to which is fastened a dry construction board, especially gypsum plaster boards which may be screwed to the frame construction. The frame construction basically consists of vertical upright profiles, which are inserted at top and bottom into horizontal frame profiles and joined to them. The upright profile has a C-shaped cross section and the frame profile a U-shaped one. Such drywall constructions are used as walls, facing structures and paneling.
It is also generally known from the prior art how to install in such drywall construction installation elements, such as shelves, cupboard shells or cupboards in corresponding openings, in the drywall constructions, or how to use such lined openings as stowage space, in order to utilize the hollow space within the drywall constructions and possibly the hollow space between a drywall construction serving as paneling or facing wall and the rest of the wall, especially a load-bearing wall. In particular, hollow spaces at the roof and sills can also be lined. Such openings may be made individually in the drywall constructions from the same materials as the wall. For lack of a standard, such work is very time-intensive. In particular, the edges running around such openings have to be provided with an edge protection. As a rule, such individual openings are paneled with gypsum plaster boards and thus do not form a self-supporting structure. In particular, the edges around such openings have to be further provided with an edge protection. Furthermore, costly additional structures have to be affixed to the upright profiles in order to secure the gypsum plaster boards forming an alcove. Also, the same material as the wall does not afford any load-bearing surfaces for mounting of inlay floors or cupboard doors. Usually such individually fabricated alcoves lack a series of holes with a standard grid pattern for mounting of doors and false bottoms.
Furthermore, thus far, the installation elements, which may be made from wood or wooden materials, basically have to be individually adapted to the building circumstances, which is labor and cost intensive. Moreover, the mounting of an installation element while projecting drywall constructions is difficult, since usually the installation element has to be installed at a distance from the floor and it is heavy in weight, depending on its dimension. Furthermore, the standard upright profiles may be very unstable before being paneled on both sides. This drawback is especially significant when a facing wall is to be paneled on only one side and this one-sided paneling also has to be absent in the area of installation elements. The more installation elements, the less stable the construction.
Another problem lies in the making of a satisfactory seal for the front edges of the installation element with the drywall construction. The drywall constructions and their upright profiles are usually installed plumb. Accordingly, when mounting the installation elements, these need to be lined up with bubble levels and screwed firmly to the upright profiles. Each time the installation elements need to be oriented afterwards in a wall construction, it involves total removal of the screws and thus almost a complete dismantling. Even if only slightly re-oriented, the screw holes already present in the upright profiles are a disturbance, since the screws usually slip back into the existing holes. This is especially true for orienting in the millimeter range, which is essential for a projecting of the front edges from the wall surface in relation to the material thickness—for example, 12.5 mm for gypsum wallboard. A continual measuring and working with screw clamps or a helper may be required. This can only be accomplished with difficulty by a single installer and certainly only in several work steps. If several such installation elements are screwed one above the other and with a spacing from the smooth perpendicular side surfaces onto the smooth perpendicular closed side surfaces of upright profiles, an unstable situation results due to the slight material thickness of the profiles. The upright profiles and the installation elements, when installed separately from each other, each have their own installation tolerances, which in the most unfavorable case are opposite each other and thus need to be added together. The paneling surface of the wall boards mounted on them could thus end up afterwards in a position above and/or below the front edges. If the installation elements are screwed between the open side surfaces of two upright profiles, the tension force of the screws would first deform the web and then the flat bearing surface of the legs. Furthermore, the entrance of the screws into the thin steel plate of the web would be too far away from the head of a screw inside the installation element (around 70 mm, non-guided), so that the installation element would slump.